Of Thunderstorms and Hugs
by Kamilia07329
Summary: Everyone has something that they're afraid of. Even the calm, cool and collected composer of µ's has one. Fluff fic! \o/


**Heeeeeeeeeey! Here's something that suddenly came to me while waiting for a match queue in one game. Plus, it was raining outside when I wrote it so yeah. I just wrote whatever came into my mind so yeah. This one's full of fluffiness. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoveLive! Sunrise does.**

* * *

><p>The scarlet princess of µ's is known for her calm composure. She's usually the silent one, only speaking when spoken to. The other members could view Maki as someone who doesn't really fear anything.<p>

But not everyone is fearless. Each and every human that exists in the world have at least one thing that they're most afraid of.

* * *

><p>"Waaaaaai! It's the sea!" The leader of the group, Honoka exclaimed before running towards the sea.<p>

The group decided to have another trip to Maki's villa by the sea. Since the group disbanded during the third years' graduation, their schedules are starting to get in the way. With Eri, Nozomi and Nico attending college, the current third years are also busy with the student council works.

"Honoka!" Umi called out.

"Come now, Umi-chan." Kotori assured the archer before dragging her to where their companion is.

"Let's go, nya!" Rin said, following after Honoka.

"Rin-chan!" The current school idol research club president, Hanayo called out while following the orange-haired girl.

The college girls decided to follow after their juniors, leaving Nico behind. She told them that she prefer to lie underneath an umbrella rather than swimming as of the moment. Nico joined the red-head composer of the group underneath the umbrella. Maki ignored all the commotion and settled down with her book.

"Aren't you going to swim?" Nico asked.

"Not in the mood." Maki shrugged. Nico then proceeded to cover her face with her sunhat and decided to doze off. Her college work took its toll on her and in a matter of seconds, she already dozed off. Maki threw a glance over at her raven-haired senior and found her fast asleep.

"Maki-chaaaaan!"

Maki averted her attention from the sleeping girl to her other senior. Rin waved from the shore, with a beach volleyball ball in her hand.

"Are you coming to play?"

Maki shook her head. Rin pouted before sending the ball over to Hanayo, who sent it to Umi, who gave it to Nozomi, who threw it in a graceful way to Eri, who gave it Kotori, who tried to do a curve throw towards Honoka. Maki just watched her fellow members before resuming her reading.

Unknown to them, their fun would be cut short with the impending formation of dark clouds in sky.

* * *

><p>"Awwwww. Meanie rain." Honoka pouted as she watched the downpour inside the villa. They've just finished eating their dinner and were preparing for bed. Umi, Kotori and Eri volunteered to fix their futons while Hanayo helped Nico wash the dishes. Nozomi and Maki watched as Honoka and Rin sulked. Their fun was cut short when rain suddenly fell from the sky. They all immediately scrambled inside before the rain picked up its strength.<p>

"Come on. Let's go to bed early. So we can play early tomorrow." Eri said.

"I'll turn off the lights now." Nozomi notified the others before flipping the light switch off. Umi had already fallen to slumberland as soon as she hit her pillow. Rin tried to start a pillow fight but gave up on the idea after Honoka shook her head in her direction. Not long after, the rest of the group fell asleep except for a certain red-head. Maki was kept awake by the loud sound of the rain falling echoed through the silent house. She tossed and turned in her futon, trying to find a comfortable spot. Just as when she found one and was about to settle down, light suddenly illuminated the dark house.

Maki froze, knowing what comes after lightning. The loud sound of thunder echoed inside the house. The sound was not loud enough to wake the girls but for Maki, it's already loud enough to scare her stiff. She trembled underneath her covers for every time lightning struck.

There's an instance where one thunder was loud enough to shake one of the girls out of sleep. Nico woke up due to the loud patter of the rain outside and the sudden thunder boom. She groggily sat up and observed her surroundings, checking if the thunder also had woken up the others. Seeing that no one was awaken, she decided to go back to sleep, only stopping when she saw someone trembling underneath the covers.

"Maki?" Nico called out.

The trembling stopped and Maki peered from her covers. Just when she was about to say something, a streak of lightning struck followed by a loud thunder. Maki immediately went back underneath, trembling.

It was a good thing that Nico's futon is right next to Maki. She scooted closer to the red-head and tried to pry the blanket off of her. Once Nico got the blankets off, she saw Maki curled up in a fetal position, covering her ears and trembling from head to toe.

"Maki? Are you… afraid of thunder?"

Before the red-head pianist could reply, another one struck. This time, Maki managed to pull her senior down on her bed and hugged her tightly due to her fright.

"M-Maki!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Realizing what she had done, Maki had let go of her senior. "I-It's just that…"

"Thunderstorms scare you?"

Realizing that she can't fool her senior anymore, Maki gave a small nod before ducked in again due to another thunder. Nico was surprised to see the composed composer of µ's reduced in a state like that. She thought that nothing could scare the red-head out of her wits. Well, sure, she knows that the red-head's gets easily irritated with their antics but never did she saw a scared expression on her face.

Another thunder echoed and another trembling Maki, hiding.

Nico just sighed and brought her junior closer to her, hugging her in a protective way. Maki was surprised and was about to ward the older girl off when the possibly the loudest thunder rang through the house. Nico winced at the loud sound and noticed that Maki had clutched her on instinct and was on the verge of crying. Feeling sorry that the other girl was scared enough to bring tears to her eyes, Nico gently rubbed Maki's back in a soothing motion, in an attempt to calm the girl down.

"It's going to be okay." Nico whispered in a soothing tone. "We're here… I'm here."

She continued to gently rub Maki's back. When she tried to look at Maki, she saw that the red-head had drifted off to sleep, undisturbed by the thunder now. Nico wiped the stray tears from her eyes and smiled at the peaceful expression that now painted the red-head's face.

'_Well… I can't go back to my own side with Maki clutching me…'_

Nico settled comfortably in her spot before bringing up the blanket to cover the both of them. After a few seconds, sleep finally came to her as she drifted off to sleep alongside her junior, undisturbed by the thunderstorm outside.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Teehee. Reviews would be appreciated! ^_^ Until next time! ^o^<strong>


End file.
